The Dementuders
by Mitsuki91
Summary: Perché sì, Sirius Black è un donnaiolo le cui ammiratrici svengono al solo passaggio. Perché sì, James è un innamorato inebetito il cui sogno è farsi la Evans. Perché sì, Lily è una perenne mestruata il cui hobby è urlare in faccia a James il suo disprezzo. Perché sì, Peter è il suo galoppino personale/fornitore di assorbenti. Perché sì, Remus ha un rasta super lungo che usa per...
1. Chapter 1

**Ho una cosa da dire, prima ancora delle note.**

**Ringrazio Risa Lilian Slytherin, Mooneydora ed Imperio per i deliri in chat su facebook, che hanno dato il via a questa storia. Loro hanno idee meravigliose che io non vedo l'ora di applicare u.u perciò… GRAZIE, GRAZIE, GRAZIE: siete le migliori.**

**Detto questo… Già dal titolo l'avrete intuito, no?**

**Questa è una storia assolutamente DEMENZIALE. Non me la sento neppure di definirla parodia, comunque, perché… Perché è a sé stante. Un trionfo di cliché assieme a degli anticliché per eccellenza; l'ultimo anno dei Malandrini come non potete – davvero, NON POTETE – davvero immaginare. Siccome nasceva per essere una raccolta di cose demenziali, questo primo capitolo probabilmente non sarà il primo in senso cronologico. O forse sì, ed inserirò dei flashback. Non ho ancora deciso u.u**

**Detto questo: siete davvero sicuri di voler leggere? XD**

**Beh, chiunque avrà il coraggio di seguirmi… Ben venga u.u**

**Ho già in mente alcune cose, sappiatelo, e tutto avrà un senso, più o meno… Per quanto possa avere senso… Ma non so dove andrò a finire con questa storia. Né so quanto potranno essere costanti gli aggiornamenti, io metto le mani avanti.**

**Bene, detto questo, gustatevi pure la storia! =D**

* * *

**La giornata tipo non proprio tipo di Sirius Black**

Sirius Black era un ragazzo affascinante, su questo erano tutti d'accordo. Un po' aiutavano i capelli lunghi e scuri, un po' la sua espressione perennemente scocciata e gli occhi grigi così penetranti, un po' il suo passato tormentato di Black ripudiato e Grifondoro. In ogni caso, il fenomeno dello "svenimento da passaggio di Sirius nei corridoi" era così esteso che persino i Malandrini, i suoi migliori amici, ne erano stupiti.

Forse non aiutava il fatto che il ragazzo girasse con la camicia inamidata sempre aperta sul petto e con dei pantaloni così attillati che il pacco sembrava esplodere. James ogni tanto si toccava, per paura che divenisse sterile anche solo a guardarlo e che, quindi, non potesse dare degna discendenza alla Evans.

Sirius, comunque, ignaro del giudizio del suo migliore amico, si sentiva estremamente comodo nelle sue vesti e, anzi, premeva perché le ragazze lo notassero: era un diciassettenne con gli ormoni a mille e il suo fascino lo aiutava nell'arduo compito di soddisfare la sua voglia perenne.

Anche quel giorno, quindi, si mise a fare il giro delle ragazze. Ormai seguiva uno schema prestabilito: aveva Julia che l'attendeva poco prima di colazione dietro una statua del terzo piano; Jennifer dopo mangiato che si faceva trovare già pronta vicino all'aula della sua prima lezione; Tiffany che lo attendeva nel bagno dei prefetti all'intervallo – gli aveva dato la parola d'ordine apposta –; Natasha con cui si sollazzava dietro le serre dopo pranzo, mentre si fumava una bella sigaretta; Charlotte che trovava sempre dietro l'arazzo di Barnabo il Babbeo una volta finite le lezioni pomeridiane; Roxanne prima di cena, nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, perché amava farsi guardare dal fantasma della ragazza – interessante perversione –; Lucy dopo cena, in uno sgabuzzino delle scope che si trovava appena scese le scale per andare nei sotterranei; e infine Margaret, con cui consumava amplessi da favola nella Torre di Astronomia, poco prima che scattasse il coprifuoco. Naturalmente, se nei suoi vari giri trovava altre ragazze ben disposte a concedersi a lui, non si faceva scappare l'occasione. E ne trovava, oh sì.

Julia si rivelò estremamente vogliosa, quella mattina, così, dopo che ebbero finito, Sirius uscì dalla nicchia con la camicia un po' stropicciata e due evidenti succhiotti sul collo. Non fece in tempo a voltare l'angolo che i _toni soavi_ provenienti dall'altra parte lo avvisarono della presenza di Lily e James.

"NO, NO, NO E POI NO, POTTER!" stava difatti strillando lei, il viso rosso almeno quanto i suoi capelli "NON USCIRO' CON TE NEMMENO SE L'INFERNO GELERA', QUINDI SMETTILA!"

"Andiamo, Lily…"

"NON CHIAMARMI LILY!"

"Evans, allora… Se tu ti dessi un po' da fare come il nostro Sirius qui" disse, avvicinandosi al ragazzo e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio "Sono sicuro che riusciresti a tenere a bada la tua aggressività."

Dalle narici della ragazza sembrava uscire del fumo, tanto che Peter, come al solito, intervenne: allungò a Lily un pacchetto rosa e quadrato. La ragazza iniziò a scartarlo, quasi squarciandolo.

"Ma vedi, Evans… Io potrei propormi come amante, solo per te, lo giuro… Così saresti visibilmente più distesa…"

"VATTENE VIA!" urlò quindi la ragazza, troppo arrabbiata persino per arrabbiarsi in modo coerente, mentre gettava via l'involucro dell'assorbente e se lo passava sulla fronte, a mò di salvietta. Peter convenne che gliene servisse un altro, quindi lo ripescò dalla cartella e glielo porse di nuovo.

James, profondamente offeso e con gli occhi da cerbiatto bastonato, decise di desistere. Anche perché Remus, gli occhi incollati al libro che stava leggendo, lo afferrò per la manica e lo trascinò giù per le scale, non prestando assolutamente attenzione alle sue minacce.

Sirius, ormai abituato a quelle scene quotidiane, ignorò il tutto e li seguì in Sala Grande. Mentre mangiava i suoi tre toast della colazione, già pensava a Jennifer e si pregustava il momento.

Come al solito, trovò la ragazza vicino all'aula di Pozioni, nei sotterranei, dato che di lunedì la loro giornata scolastica iniziava con quella materia. Lei lo trascinò in un'aula vuota lì vicino e Sirius ne riemerse solo mezz'ora dopo, con un graffio ben in evidenza sul petto scoperto. Quella Jennifer era letteralmente una pantera, quando faceva certe cose. I segni rossi erano la sua firma.

"Signor Black… È in ritardo…" esordì Lumacorno, quando aprì la porta dell'aula.

"Professore… Sa… Sono una persona molto richiesta…"

"Anche io vorrei essere molto richiesto!" si intromise James, mentre Sirius andava a sedersi accanto a lui "Però solo dalla Evans!"

"POTTER! QUANTE VOLTE TI HO DETTO DI FARLA FINIITA?! ANCHE A LEZIONE ADESSO, NON TI SOPPORTO!"

"Peter, la scorta d'emergenza." sussurrò Remus al suo compagno di banco, sempre senza staccare gli occhi dal libro. Il ragazzo frugò di nuovo nella borsa finché non trovò un assorbente per la notte, di quelli lunghi, e si alzò per porgerlo a Lily, che sembrò calmarsi subito.

Sirius passò il resto delle lezioni osservando annoiato il professore di turno, finché non fu il momento di vedere Tiffany: allora, come sempre, si fiondò verso il bagno dei Prefetti e, con enorme giubilo dei suoi ormoni, trovò la ragazza nuda che lo attendeva nella vasca vuota.

"Riempimi di te." disse, e Sirius si affrettò ad eseguire.

Tornò appena in tempo per l'inizio delle lezioni, con un livido sul ginocchio, fortunatamente nascosto dai pantaloni. Farlo direttamente sul marmo del pavimento si era rivelato parecchio scomodo, ma ne era valsa la pena.

Di nuovo le lezioni passarono nella noia più totale, almeno fino a che non arrivò l'ora di pranzo, dove ad accoglierlo trovò il solito battibecco fra Lily e James.

"Ma amore! Come puoi non capire che i miei sentimenti sono sinceri?"

"SEI SOLO UN PALLONE GONFIATO, NON TI VOGLIO STARE A SENTIRE, GIRAMI ALLA LARGA…!"

Peter ormai aveva tirato fuori tutta la confezione di assorbenti e ne passava uno ogni mezzo minuto alla povera ragazza, che ne aveva già aperti un paio e se li sventolava come per farsi aria. In effetti sembrava stesse per morire per insufficienza respiratoria, tanto era rossa la sua faccia e sgranati i suoi occhi.

Persino Remus aveva smesso di leggere, scocciato, data la sua nomea da secchione che non riusciva a mantenere, e aveva iniziato a giocare con il mega rasta che gli partiva da dietro la nuca. Sirius si era sempre chiesto che cosa ci facesse, ma aveva un qualche ricordo sfuocato di una volta che lui, Remus e James avevano fumato qualcosa di strano e così, tutte le volte che la domanda gli sovveniva, un brivido gli attraversava la schiena e lui sapeva che non voleva _davvero_ saperlo. Era una sensazione curiosa.

Comunque, stava per far tardi da Natasha, così si ficcò una fetta intera di torta alla melassa in bocca e corse fuori, ignorando Remus che gli tirava pezzi di cioccolata contro, dicendogli di masticare piano.

La ragazza era una favola in quanto a sesso, ma forse non avrebbero dovuto farlo in mezzo ai rovi: Sirius tornò al castello in tempo per le lezioni ma con i fantastici pantaloni attillati strappati, proprio all'altezza del ginocchio con il livido.

_Pace, mi farà sembrare affascinante in modo ancora più assurdo_, si disse, vedendo ben cinque ragazze svenire al suo solo passaggio e trovando una sesta già svenuta dopo aver girato l'angolo, che probabilmente l'aveva visto solo da lontano.

Stava ancora meditando sul suo nuovo look quando finì anche la lezione di Divinazione.

"Black!" lo richiamò una tizia, che aveva degli occhiali enormi e un sacco di bracciali con le perline. Era la Cooman, una loro compagna Corvonero.

"Sì?" chiese lui, ma la ragazza lo stava già trascinando in un'aula vuota.

Gli altri Malandrini, abituati a quelle uscite, lo ignorarono bellamente, anche perché la Evans aveva ripreso ad urlare contro James.

"Ma Lily, devo solo dirti che la McGranitt vuole che tu…"

"NO! STAI LONTANO DA ME! ZITTO!"

"Ma la McGranitt…"

"NON USCIRO' CON TE, DANNAZIONE!"

Peter, ormai sconsolato, continuava a passare assorbenti a Lily. James approfittò di una pausa in cui lei ci si soffiò il naso per dirle, tutto d'un fiato: "La McGranitt vuole che tu vada nel suo ufficio alle otto!"

Remus, da bravo secchione ignaro, ignorò tutti e, sempre con il libro incollato al naso, andò a sbattere addosso ad una statua di un Troll.

Sirius, comunque, non vide tutto questo, perché la Cooman iniziò a blaterare in modo strano cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Perché vedi, io ho _visto_… E se non ti togli quei pantaloni e non dai aria _lì_… Diventerai sterile… Buuuuuuuh…"

Era sinceramente ridicola, con quegli occhiali enormi e l'aria spiritata. Ma da quando in qua gli ormoni badavano a dettagli futili come quelli?

Sirius iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni. Proprio mentre stava per mostrare, orgoglioso, la sua svettante e già pronta erezione ad una imbarazzatissima e vogliosissima Sibilla, la porta dell'aula si aprì.

Era la McGranitt.

Per un lungo, interminabile, secondo, la professoressa rimase a fissare i due, che erano ancora in quella posizione assurda: lui con l'"idrante" in mano e lei china ad osservarlo.

Poi la donna tossicchiò, entrò nell'aula, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e iniziò ad armeggiare con lo chignon.

"Ehm… Ecco… Immagino che, in questa occasione, ci si possa…" le sue labbra si strinsero, come cercando le parole giuste "Sciogliere i capelli…" concluse.

Il cuore di Sirius perse un battito.

Perché era quello, da sempre, il suo desiderio segreto e proibito.

No, non i rapporti a tre, non quello di farsi una donna matura… Ma lui, Sirius Balck, giovane ragazzo affascinante e pieno di donne, in realtà era perdutamente e assurdamente innamorato di Minerva McGranitt.

Amava il suo cipiglio severo che nascondeva un sorriso un po' malizioso quando rimproverava i Malandrini.

Amava il suo corpo con le curve perfette nonostante l'età.

Amava le rughe sulla sua fronte, che le donavano un'espressività unica.

E soprattutto amava i capelli raccolti sempre in modo ordinato, tanto che nei suoi sogni erotici non vedeva l'ora di scioglierli e toccarli tutti.

E ora il suo sogno erotico si stava realizzando. Minerva McGranitt si era rivelata una donna dai lunghi capelli grigi e… Dalla biancheria di pizzo. Non male.

Sirius non fece in tempo a rigirarsi che si sentì placcare da qualcosa: Sibilla gli si era avvinghiata contro, e solo in quel momento lui si rese conto che era completamente nuda. Probabilmente si era spogliata prima, mentre lui ammirava estasiato i movimenti sensuali della McGranitt che si toglieva la veste.

Il ragazzo ricambiò il bacio passionale della Cooman, correndo con le mani sul suo corpo ed eccitandosi al pensiero che la professoressa stesse assistendo. Ad un certo punto, sentì delle mano sfilargli i pantaloni, e capì che era la McGranitt, che esitava sui glutei e sulle cosce più a lungo del necessario. Anche la camicia finì in terra e Sirius si trovò schiacciato fra le due donne, che lo toccavano e che si toccavano fra di loro.

Il ragazzo, dopo aver passato un po' di tempo a pomiciare con Sibilla, si girò, solo per trovarsi davanti la faccia della professoressa, rossa dall'eccitazione.

Sirius le lasciò una scia di baci bollenti sul collo e scese, fino a trovare i capezzoli già turgidi. Le tette della donna erano incredibilmente sode, nonostante l'età.

"Professoressa!" esclamò la Cooman, che nel frattempo si stava masturbando osservando la scena, seduta sopra un banco "Come ha fatto a tenerle così?"

"Queste, dici? Ah…" cercò di rispondere lei, toccandosi un seno e gemendo per le attenzioni che le dava Sirius "Merito del Quidditch…"

La sua ultima frase si perse in un sospiro eccitato, mentre Sirius continuava a scendere con la bocca. Trovò la sua intimità già bagnata e si accorse che odorava di fragoline di bosco, come il detergente intimo che una volta le aveva trovato curiosando fra i cassetti della sua scrivania, mentre era in punizione e lei si era dovuta allontanare.

"Minnie…" sussurrò Sirius, dopo avergliela leccata.

"Black… Che fa… Non può lasciarmi così… La metto in punizione…"

La donna, infatti, non era ancora soddisfatta, e fu con disappunto che constatò che il ragazzo si era allontanato per prestare attenzione a Sibilla.

Quella ragazzina non le era mai piaciuta, con la fissazione per Divinazione, materia ridicola e assolutamente superflua, ed in quel momento la odiò più che mai.

"Signor Black…" disse di nuovo, il tono un po' più fermo e un po' meno intriso di piacere.

Sirius, che nel frattempo aveva aggiunto le sue dita al divertimento della Cooman, fece segno alla McGranitt di avvicinarsi.

Quando la professoressa fu abbastanza vicina, lui si girò – senza togliere le dita da Sibilla – e la tirò a sé, dal dietro, facendosi aiutare da lei per riuscire a penetrarla.

Mentre se la faceva, coronando così il suo sogno erotico, si chinò di lato e prese in bocca il capezzolo destro di Sibilla, facendo gemere anche lei fino all'inverosimile.

La posizione era scomoda, ma quell'esperienza fu una delle migliori, per Sirius Black.

Quando tutti e tre finirono, la McGranitt fu la prima a rivestirsi e – con sommo dispiacere del ragazzo – a raccogliersi i capelli, prima di congedarsi con un cenno del capo. La Cooman, invece, non sembrava intenzionata a scollarsi di dosso, così Sirius fuggì in fretta e furia, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Mentre scendeva le scale, diretto a cena, realizzò che ormai era troppo tardi per Charlotte, ma che si era fatta l'ora di Roxanne. Comunque, non rimpiangeva minimamente l'esperienza; anzi.

Trovò la ragazza nel solito bagno di Mirtilla, che, come lei, lo stava aspettando impaziente.

Dopo aver sbrigato anche quella faccenda, Sirius corse a cena, fermandosi solo poco prima di entrare in Sala Grande, per darsi una sistemata ai capelli. Perché andava bene l'aria da dannato, ma la chioma post-coito* non si poteva proprio vedere.

Giusto in quel momento sentì i toni soavi della Evans, segno che gli altri Malandrini erano vicini.

"POTTER, BASTA, COME TE LO DEVO DIRE CHE MI DEVI LASCIARE IN PACE?!"

"Lily, ma io…"

"COME TI HO DETTO DI CHIAMARMI GIUSTO STAMATTINA?!"

"Veramente mi ha detto solo "non Lily"…"

"PERCHE' NON DEVI CHIAMARMI E BASTA, ECCO!"

Remus, un occhio incollato ad uno dei suoi immancabili libri ed uno rivolto al cielo, stava facendo finta di impiccarsi con il rasta.

Peter, disperato, stava correndo da tutte le ragazze per chiedere loro degli assorbenti: doveva aver finito anche la scorta segreta.

Sirius si avvicinò a James e lo prese sotto braccio, trascinandolo via dalla furia mestruata della Evans.

"Felpato, tu non capisci, io la amo."

"Ramoso, io capisco solo che hai il cervello bacato."

Ma il suo migliore amico non smise di lagnarsi neppure dopo cena, tanto che Sirius dovette dare buca a Lucy. I suoi ormoni protestarono parecchio, tuttavia per amicizia questo ed altro, da parte di Sirius Black.

Alla fine, comunque, ne ebbe le palle piene – in tutti i sensi –, così abbandonò l'amico al suo destino e si diresse verso la Torre di Astronomia, per incontrare Margaret.

Mentre era nel bel mezzo di un rapporto focoso consumato sotto le stelle, Sirius sentì un rumore insolito e, con la scusa di farsi trascinare dalla passione, si avvicinò alle finestre strette che davano sulla Torre stessa: lì vide ciò che poi cercò, senza successo, di cancellare dalla mente.

Marlene McKinnon – _ma quella non stava con mio fratello?_ – urlava come una vacca in calore mentre Remus Lupin – _Remus_ _Lupin, quello che andava in giro con un libro al posto della faccia_ – praticava in successione un Erecto e un Engorgio sulla punta del suo rasta… E la penetrava. Con il rasta. Mentre si masturbava sentendola gemere e osservando il suo viso.

_Oh, santo Godric_, pensò Sirius, improvvisamente disgustato.

Poi si spostò da quella finestrella maledetta, cercando di concentrarsi di nuovo sull'amplesso che stava consumando. Una volta finito, si assicurò che non ci fosse più nessuno nella Torre, prima di scendere.

Fu solo la sera, quando si stava ormai coricando, che si ricordò del famoso brivido strano che gli attraversava la schiena ogni volta che vedeva Remus giocare con il rasta.

_No_, si costrinse a pensare, prima di addormentarsi, _non lo voglio sapere._

* * *

*cit. necessaria u.u delle 50 sfumature XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, non c'è molta comicità qui, ma c'è storia u.u**

**Le fragoline di bosco della McGranitt hanno un senso… Che ritroverete in questo capitolo.**

**Vedremo cosa ne verrà fuori =D**

**Come ho sempre detto, non sono in grado di scrivere storie comiche, però gli avvenimenti in questa fic sono davvero così assurdi che parlano da soli u.u e poi, finché non ci sono i malandrini, certi "siparietti" non li posso fare… Dal prossimo capitolo tornerà tutto alla normalità, promesso u.u pian piano analizzeremo i caratteri e i torbidi segreti di ognuno… Eheheheh… E vedremo dove la storia andrà a parare u.u**

**Buona lettura! =)**

**PS= ringraziamenti a Risa u.u se volete la versione "seria" della storia, andatevi a leggere la sua "Soldier"**

* * *

**Strawberry Minnie**

Minerva McGranitt tornò nel suo ufficio. Come ogni volta, dopo che succedeva quello che era successo, prese una sua vecchia coppa di Quidditch, vinta anni prima da lei, in quella stessa scuola: la ribaltò e, sul piedistallo, fece un piccolo segno con la magia. Una tacca che andava a sommarsi alle milleduecentoventinove già impresse. Fra poco non ci sarebbe stato più spazio.

Sospirò.

Minerva aveva capito da tempo di essere ninfomane. Fino a che studiava ad Hogwarts, aveva cercato di contenersi, dando la colpa agli ormoni… Aveva ceduto solo poche volte, ma una in particolare si ostinava a ricordarla.

Sorridendo, si alzò e andò a farsi la doccia.

La sua immensa collezione di saponi alla fragola riuscì a confortarla… E la riportava con la mente alla volta in cui aveva fatto sesso con Tom Riddle.

Aveva mangiato delle fragole e si era profumata con quell'essenza. Lui era un Serpeverde affascinante, lei una Grifondoro che pensava di più al Quidditch che ai ragazzi, pur con quel suo "piccolo difetto" – che si ostinava ad ignorare credendolo un problema ormonale –.

Si erano trovati in una piccola stanza accanto alla biblioteca, dopo che lei era riuscito ad abbordarlo con occhiate in Sala Grande e bigliettini profumati. Non le interessava una storia d'amore, per questo aveva puntato su lui: freddo, crudele, del tutto preso dalle sue cose; il solo riuscire a conquistarlo era una sfida che la esaltava. E poi era affascinante al punto giusto.

Si erano quindi incontrati, lei già eccitata, si era curata in modo particolare; lui indifferente, quasi, perfetto nei suoi abiti di seconda mano. Lui l'aveva baciata, mentre iniziava a spogliarla, e lei già gemeva, facendo altrettanto.

Le aveva lasciato una scia di baci bollenti lungo il collo, fra il seno, sulla pancia piatta e infine sulla sua intimità. L'aveva leccata, mentre lei premeva sulla sua testa, fino a che lui non si era allontanato, con un gemito strozzato.

E aveva visto. Oh, sì, aveva visto: il suo volto si era riempito di macchie rosse. Un brutto sfogo.

Erano corsi in infermeria, dopo essersi rivestiti velocemente. La faccia di Tom si era gonfiata in modo spropositato, tanto da non riuscire a parlare. Madama Chips aveva parlato di una "brutta allergia alle fragole".

Tom non aveva più voluto avere a che fare con lei; lei aveva riso tanto ricordandosi quell'episodio e non se l'era presa a male. Poi lui era diventato un pazzo dispotico che tentava di conquistare il mondo magico, quindi lei aveva iniziato a circondarsi di oggetti/profumi/shampoo/creme corpo/eccetera alla fragola. La fragola era diventata il suo portafortuna; il suo cibo preferito, addirittura.

Dopo la doccia, Minerva tornò nel suo ufficio e si mise a dare una sistemata.

Armeggiando in un vecchio mobile, trovò un altro pezzo del suo passato: dei Magivideo, piccole scatoline quadrate dove, attraverso un'apposita apparecchiatura, si potevano riprodurre in forma olografica delle scene, "filmate" in modo simile a quelle dei Babbani. Era convinta di averle perse! Le spolverò e le mise in un cassetto della scrivania, chiuso a chiave.

Ripensò a quel periodo, noto come quello di "Strawberry Minnie".

Dopo aver finito la scuola e dopo aver rifiutato il suo giovane amore, Minerva non sapeva che fare della propria vita. Era scesa a patti con se stessa, capendo di essere una ninfomane, così, superati i primi pregiudizi, decise di fare "di necessità virtù": divenne un'accompagnatrice, una escort.

Si fece un nome e iniziò a scegliere con cura i propri clienti… Tutti la chiamavano "Minnie", e prestò iniziò a frequentare gli ambienti dell'alta società.

Fu così che conobbe il suo futuro marito: lui le offrì un lavoro al ministero, per "salvare le apparenze", e nel frattempo la iniziò al mondo dei video porno. Lei, da donna raffinata quale era, fece le peggio cose ma sempre a volto coperto: aveva una maschera da gatta e una collana con un ciondolo a forma di fragola; il suo nome d'arte era "Strawberry Minnie".

I maghi, molto più avanti dei Babbani in quel senso, avevano sviluppato una tecnologia per far circolare e riprodurre gli "ologrammi moventi", come li chiamavano loro. Non tutti avevano i soldi per potersi permettere una "riproduttrice di ologrammi", ma in ogni caso si guadagnava bene.

Strawberry Minnie uscì di scena dieci anni dopo aver iniziato la sua carriera, perché aveva finalmente ceduto alla richieste del futuro marito e si era fidanzata. Aveva anche trovato un lavoro ad Hogwarts, proprio per ricominciare una nuova vita: purtroppo, sotto quel punto di vista, aveva scoperto che essere una ninfomane circondata da così tanti studenti giovani, belli e "freschi" non era una buona cosa.

Aveva tradito il marito innumerevoli volte, senza che lui lo venisse a sapere, e la cosa era talmente diventata un'abitudine da protrarsi anche dopo la sua morte.

Minerva McGranitt faceva sesso con gli studenti mantenendo al contempo un'aria severa: in questo modo si garantiva che nessuno ne parlasse e la sua reputazione rimaneva intatta. Sospettava che Silente, comunque, fosse al corrente dei suoi "sollazzi", ma il preside non ne aveva mai fatto parola. Aveva anche cercato di sedurlo – registrando quei Magivideo era stata spesso con persone anziane – ma inutilmente: sospettava che fosse gay. Per il resto, invece, si era tenuta bel alla larga dagli insegnanti: nonostante la tentazione, preferiva gli studenti giovani. Il preside era un'eccezione proprio perché era il suo diretto superiore; sentiva di dovergli dimostrare in quel modo la sua appartenenza, la sua fedeltà ad Hogwarts e all'Ordine della Fenice.

Dopo aver finito di pulire l'ufficio, Minerva tornò nelle sue stanze. Aprì l'armadio, scostò i vestiti e, dietro ad un pannello di legno, in uno scompartimento segreto, trovò la sua maschera da gatta e il ciondolo alla fragola. Rimase per cinque minuti buoni a rimirarli, pensando alla sua gioventù; poi, con un sospiro, posò di nuovo la maschera al suo posto. Il ciondolo, invece, lo portò nell'ufficio, appendendolo al manico della coppa di Quidditch.

* * *

Erano da poco finita la cena e Minerva era seduta nel suo ufficio, osservando la porta in modo preoccupato.

Alle otto precise sentì bussare.

"Avanti." disse, e Lily Evans entrò nella stanza.

"Ho sentito che mi cercava, professoressa."

"Sì, sì. Accomodati pure, cara."

La ragazza si sedette dall'altro lato della scrivania, incrociando le gambe.

Minerva la osservò per un po', valutando che era proprio una bella ragazza. La chioma color rosso acceso, il seno pieno – forse una quarta –, la pelle liscia e morbida.

"Signorina Evans… Probabilmente non si aspettava la mia chiamata…"

"No, infatti. Non capisco, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Poi me l'ha detto Potter… Fino all'ultima sono stata convinta che si trattasse di uno scherzo."

La professoressa sospirò.

"Ho detto io a Potter di avvisarla…"

"Ma professoressa! Fra tutti, perché proprio lui?!"

Oh, Minerva lo sapeva bene. James Potter non era solo un ragazzo simpatico, allegro e solare; non era solo un bel ragazzo… Era una bomba, a letto. Lei se l'era fatto l'anno prima: una delle migliori prestazioni da parecchi anni a quella parte. Anche Sirius Black ci sapeva fare, ma comunque… Non doveva distrarsi.

"Lily, ecco… Mi permetterai di darti del tu… La situazione è delicata: da che ho memoria, io ti vedo sempre tesa, irritabile…"

"Solo nei confronti di Potter!"

"Sì, in linea di massima è esatto, il punto è che Potter è uno studente della tua casa, condividete orari e lezioni… Sei costretta a vederlo e questo, beh, non migliora il tuo umore in generale."

Lily abbassò la testa, riflettendo.

"Ha ragione, professoressa, ma io che posso farci?"

"Ecco perché io avrei una soluzione… Insomma, da donna a donna… Non potrebbe sfogare tutta quella rabbia repressa in un altro modo?"

Lily rialzò la testa di scatto; la bocca spalancata. La McGranitt stava _davvero_ suggerendole di far sesso con James Potter?

"Voglio dire…" continuò la professoressa, chinandosi appena per sollevare un enorme pacco di assorbenti, per poi metterlo sulla scrivania "Essere perennemente sotto sindrome premestruale non fa bene… Al fisico, soprattutto… E qui, nel mondo magico, gli incantesimi contraccettivi sono una cosa semplice, quindi…"

Lily, che ora si era ripresa del tutto, si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia e battendo le mani sulla scrivania.

"NON FARO' SESSO CON JAMES POTTER, NE' ORA NE' MAI! PIUTTOSTO MUOIO VERGINE!" dichiarò e, così dicendo, prese il pacco di assorbenti e se lo strinse al seno, prima di correre via.

Minerva sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

Quella ragazza aveva bisogno di un bel po' di buon sesso… Beh, lei ci aveva provato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anche questo è un capitolo introduttivo del personaggio, lo so. LO SO.**

**Il fatto è che… Devo presentarli, in qualche modo. No? Certo non si dice tutto… Altrimenti, dove sta il bello? Credo, però, che da adesso in avanti ci sarà più azione… Dato che i personaggi non avranno altre particolarità (almeno non quelli che mi servono, ehm ehm u.u o se le avranno, dovranno emergere più in là…), potrò far partire l'azione. La prima cosa. La cosa che darà l'avvio a molte cose… Anche se alcune si sono già avviate, credo o.O**

**Ah! Prima o poi, si vedrà anche "l'altra faccia della medaglia". Ovvero i Serpeverde. Non possono mancare, no? u.u Anche qui, ne vedremo delle belle…**

**Intanto, godetevi questo Remus u.u**

* * *

**Cioccolatomania**

Remus Lupin non amava semplicemente il cioccolato: lui lo _idolatrava_. Da quando aveva memoria, aveva fatto diversi esperimenti con varie pozioni e con il cioccolato, in modo da crearsi il suo assortimento personale di: inchiostro – di diversi colori a seconda del tipo di cioccolato usato – sapone, shampoo, doccia schiuma, balsamo, crema corpo, profumo… Aveva addirittura creato delle tempere, sempre del colore del cioccolato e delle sue diverse sfumature, che gli stavano valendo un bel po' di galeoni. Perché sì, Remus era un artista e vendeva a caro prezzo le sue opere. E, ovviamente, qualsiasi cosa creata da lui con il cioccolato era anche _commestibile_. E si conservava all'_infinito_.

Così, oltre ad andare in giro circondato perennemente da una fragranza cioccolatosa – delle volte gli altri Malandrini si chiedevano come facesse a non avere sempre la nausea –, Remus si era creato un nome come disegnatore di porno-opere da leccare in fase masturbatoria. Il ragazzo passava qualche minuto a fissare la tela – stava lavorando ad una produzione di tela di cioccolato, ma con scarso successo: era più semplice rendere il cioccolato liquido che solido, mantenendone le varie proprietà – e poi, in un rito scaramantico, si afferrava il rasta, ne succhiava la punta, con la bacchetta ne induriva un pezzo – che fungesse da "manico" del pennello – e ne intingeva estremità nella sfumatura di cioccotempera preferita. E dipingeva. Dipingeva come se non ci fosse un domani.

Tutto questo, ovviamente, avveniva nel dormitorio, ben lontano dalla "gene normale", davanti a cui si mostrava con la solita figura da secchione. Era una maschera molto efficace: nessuno sospettava di lui, neppure chi comprava le sue opere, dato che mandava Peter a contrattare. Solo i Malandrini e Frank Paciock conoscevano il suo segreto e lo mantenevano egregiamente ormai da due anni – da quando aveva iniziato con i quadri porno, cioè. Lui pagava il loro silenzio con delle opere particolarmente realistiche.

C'erano poi altri piccoli segreti che non condivideva neppure con i suoi migliori amici. Uno di questi si chiamava Marlene Mckinnon ed era la ragazza di Regulus, il fratello di Sirius. Era stata lei ad iniziare quella specie di relazione perversa, all'insegna del sapere erotico e della masturbazione condivisa. Lui non portava mai i suoi quadri con sé – era fin troppo previdente, non voleva farsi scoprire – ma a lei interessava in particolar modo il suo rasta che, a detta sua, sapeva usare _molto_ bene. A lui, in ogni caso, le loro _cose zozze_ piacevano e, quindi, non si faceva problemi. Lei non aveva mai parlato dei suoi problemi con Regulus e lui non aveva chiesto: era tendenzialmente per il "vivi e lascia vivere"; si accontentava della vita come veniva. E di una buona dose di cioccolato, certo.

In quel momento, nell'angolo di dormitorio a lui dedicato, dove aveva praticamente installato un laboratorio di pozioni, stava provando il suo ultimo esperimento. Quando il liquido marroncino nel calderone finì di sbollire, Remus si mise i guanti e, facendo molta attenzione, prese una ciotola di vetro e la immerse. Prese una dose generosa del suo nuovo cioccolato indurente e posizionò la ciotola sul piccolo tavolino degli ingredienti. Afferrò il suo rasta e lo immerse, bagnandolo con il cioccolato, per poi estrarlo. Subito, a contatto con l'aria, il cioccolato s'indurì, creando una specie di "crosta" che avvolgeva il rasta. Remus, contentissimo, ne addentò un pezzo, finalmente soddisfatto di aver ovviato al problema che aveva riscontrato in passato. In effetti era stato difficile fare in modo che lo strato esterno del cioccolato non si solidificasse _subito_ a contatto con l'aria, ma che rimanesse liquido finché un oggetto non veniva immerso e poi ritirato dal contenitore, che doveva essere esclusivamente di vetro.

Mentre ancora si stava sgranocchiando l'estremità del rasta, Peter entrò nel dormitorio, trafelato. Dato che la porta era stata spalancata, Remus poté udire i _toni soavi_ della dolce e cara Evans, come al solito alle prese con James.

"… E NON M'INTERESSA QUELLO CHE DEVI DIRMI, NON M'INTERESSA DELLA TUA ESISTENZA, NON M'INTERESSA DI NIENTE!"

"Lunastorta, aiuto! Ho finito gli assorbenti, dove diamine ho messo il pacco di scorta?"

In effetti, il loro dormitorio non poteva essere più disordinato di così… Beh, dopotutto ci vivevano cinque ragazzi in età adolescenziale.

"NO! NON PROVARE NEPPURE AD APRIR BOCCA, RAZZA DI STUPIDO DEMENTE CHE…"

"Prova a vedere sotto la pila di vestiti di Sirius."

Peter rovesciò tutto, compresi dei libri e due pupazzetti.

"Non ci sono!"

Si stava letteralmente per strappare i capelli.

"… PORCO CHE NON SEI ALTRO, MOLESTATORE DI GIOVANI FANCIULLE…"

"Accio assorbenti!"

Con un pigro gesto della bacchetta, un pacco volò fuori da sotto il letto di Peter e finì in mano a Remus, che nel frattempo aveva ripreso a sgranocchiarsi il rasta.

"Grazie!" urlò Codaliscia, lanciandosi in mezzo alla devastazione della camera per strappargli gli assorbenti di mano e per scendere di nuovo, correndo.

Remus finì con tutta tranquillità di gustarsi il rasta al cioccolato, prima di afferrare un libro a caso e scendere. Dato il silenzio surreale, gli animi sembravano essersi calmati.

Lily non era più nella Sala Comune e non c'erano nemmeno le ragazze. Probabilmente la stavano calmando, da qualche parte lontano da James. Lui, invece, era sprofondato in una delle poltrone più comode, con Sirius che gli dava leggeri colpetti sulla spalla; mentre Peter stava scrivendo qualcosa, probabilmente un nuovo ordine via gufo per degli assorbenti.

Remus si sedette dall'altro lato di Ramoso e, solo allora, si rese conto che vedere Sirius in Sala Comune era un fatto eccezionale che meritava il dovuto approfondimento: non doveva essere con una donna? Sirius restava più di due secondi nello stesso posto solo su esplicita richiesta di James, ma solitamente un banale litigio con la Evans non rientrava nella situazione di emergenza che il ragazzo era disposto a tollerare.

"Felpato, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese quindi, aprendo il libro ad una pagina a caso e dando, al contempo, anche lui pacche a James. Ramoso si era rannicchiato su se stesso tenendosi la testa con le mani e dondolando avanti e indietro, segno di una psicosi imminente.

"Boh, dove dovrei essere?"

"Che ne so… Prima di cena non ne vedi una? Come si chiamava, Tania?"

"Ah… No, beh, non la vedo più. E comunque era Roxanne."

Remus giudicò parecchio strano il comportamento dell'amico. Da quando Sirius Black aveva smesso di _svuotarsi le palle_, come diceva sempre lui? Dovevano esserci in ballo cose _davvero_ grosse. Tuttavia, conscio che Felpato non gli avrebbe detto nulla finché non si fosse sentito pronto, decise di non fare ulteriori domande e di leggere quello che si era portato dietro.

_L'erba piperita ha diverse proprietà, anche se il suo utilizzo più noto…_

No, ok. Era una cosa che sapeva già a memoria ed era terribilmente noioso doverla rileggere. Accidenti, perché non aveva guardato meglio, prima di prendere un libro a caso? Sbuffando, sfogliò un po' di pagine, ma la voglia di leggere era passata.

Peter, una volta finita la sua lettera, aveva chiesto a James se gli andasse una partita a Spara Schiocco. Aveva un tono gentile, come se si rivolgesse ad una persona gravemente malata.

"… Perché, Codaliscia…?" pigolò Ramoso, alzando appena la testa ma senza smettere di dondolarsi.

"Ehm, cosa?"

"… Perché tu puoi avvicinarti a lei? Cos'hai di così speciale?!"

"Oh, ehm, guarda che ti sbagli…"

"Remus!" urlò poi James, afferrando il povero disgraziato per le vesti. Peter tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Magari la tua nauseante fragranza cioccolatosa la renderà più docile! Devi darmi il tuo profumo!"

Lunastorta, del tutto indifferente al fatto che James lo stesse scuotendo, rispose: "Non funzionerà mai, lo sai. Ci hai anche già provato."

Ramoso lo mollò di scatto, inorridito, poi si piegò di nuovo su sé stesso e riprese a dondolarsi. Almeno non si teneva più la testa.

Remus rimase a guardare i suoi amici per un discreto lasso di tempo. Sirius che tentava di consolare James, che era evidentemente depresso; Peter che aveva iniziato a giocare da solo a Spara Schiocco. Sovrappensiero, prese il rasta e se lo mise in bocca, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia disgustata da parte di Felpato.

Sorrise.

I suoi amici erano la cosa migliore del mondo. Dopo il cioccolato, certo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bene, non dico che succeda molto, ma qui succede qualcosa, almeno, a differenza degli ultimi due capitoli u.u inoltre, abbiamo una breve presentazione delle ragazze e di Frank Paciock u.u**

**Ho voluto fare delle scelte alternative (anticliché) che spero saranno apprezzate, non so, fatemi sapere =)**

**Piano piano finirò di presentare tutti i personaggi e, nel frattempo, darò gli spunti per qualche interessante vicenda… Il tutto, poi, darà il via all'azione. Anche se è una storia comico-demenziale, dev'esserci una certa logica consequenziale nelle cose, no? =) Almeno, io la vedo così =)**

**Ringrazio chi mi segue e chi mi fa sapere cosa ne pensa della storia! =)**

**Buona lettura ;)**

* * *

**La scommessa**

Le ragazze erano nel loro dormitorio e chiacchieravano del più e del meno, come ogni sera.

Emmeline Vance grugniva in approvazione mentre si cercava un brufolo da schiacciare fra i rotoli di ciccia; Lily Evans cercava di ignorarla e di non vomitare, fissando assiduamente Mary; Alice Paciock, i corti capelli neri tutti spettinati, osservava il soffitto con la bava alla bocca e Mary McDonald parlava, parlava, parlava.

"Sentite." intervenne ad un certo punto Alice, con una stana luce negli occhi "Vi va se facciamo una scommessa?"

Tutte si girarono verso di lei.

"Che genere di scommessa?" chiese Emmeline, mangiandosi quella che sembrava una crosticina. Lily si voltò dall'altra parte, seriamente in difficoltà.

"Beh, come sapete… Io sono profondamente innamorata di James Potter, sin da primo anno."

A quell'affermazione, Mary si voltò preoccupata verso Lily, che in genere scattava al minimo sentore delle parole "James Potter". La ragazza, comunque, era troppo concentrata a trattenere i conati per farci caso.

"Sì, e quindi?"

"Bene! Quest'anno me lo voglio fare. Detto così, però, non sarebbe divertente, no?"

"Ancora non capisco…" disse Mary, mentre Lily tornava a fissare l'amica.

"È semplice! Noi siamo in quattro, giusto? Una per Malandrino. Quest'anno ognuna di noi dovrà portarsi a letto un Malandrino! E, ovviamente, io mi farò James."

Lily alzò di scatto la testa.

"Chi… Chi ha detto… Chi ha detto…?"

Mary quasi si buttò sul letto dell'amica, rischiando di centrare il palo del baldacchino e di spaccarsi la testa. Le mise una mano davanti alla bocca e, con l'altra, le accarezzò la testa.

"Sssssh…" iniziò a sussurrare "Ssssh… Va tutto bene… Nessuno parlava di voi due insieme… Va tutto bene…"

"No, infatti." le diede man forte Alice "Perché sarò IO ad andare a letto con James, non tu."

Lily, a quelle parole, parve tranquillizzarsi un attimo, tanto che Mary le scoprì la bocca.

"Ma quindi… Noi? Con chi andiamo?" chiese Emmeline, scaccolandosi vigorosamente.

Alice fece le spallucce.

"Con chi vi piace di più."

"Allora io mi prendo Sirius." disse Emmeline, ruttando "Mi son sempre chiesta se sia davvero così bravo a letto come dicono…"

"Perfetto: io ho sempre avuto un debole per Remus." aggiunse Mary, annuendo vigorosamente.

"… Lily, resti in coppia con Peter. Ti sta bene?" chiese Alice.

"Dovrei andare a letto con Peter?"

"Esattamente."

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, riflettendo.

"Beh… Non è brutto. No, non lo è… E mi porta sempre gli assorbenti, è un caro ragazzo… Sì, penso proprio che lo farò."

Alice, a quelle parole, si alzò di scatto dal letto saltellando e battendo le mani.

"Fantastico! Perfetto, perfetto, perfetto!"

"Ragazze, non è il caso di darci un termine?" propose Mary, tornando verso il suo letto, dato che la crisi era ormai lontana e Lily sembrava essere tornata autosufficiente.

"Un termine? Ottima idea, ottima idea! Facciamolo entro Natale, che dite?"

"Entro le vacanze?"

"Certo! Se torniamo a casa, come faremo ad andarci a letto?"

"Beh, hai ragione… Ok, io ci sto."

"Anche io!"

"Che bello!"

Le tre ragazze guardarono Lily, che sorrise.

"Come potrei mai tirarmi indietro?"

A quelle parole, tutte e tre lanciarono uno strillo e si gettarono sull'amica, sommergendola di abbracci.

"Caposcuola?"

"Caposcuola?"

"_Caposcuola_?"

Le tre voci avevano tutte un'intonazione stupita ed incredula.

"Ma non ve l'avevo già detto?"

La scuola era iniziata da più di una settimana, eppure nessuno dei Malandrini si era accorto che Frank Paciock portava, orgoglioso, la spilla. Non fino a quel momento, mentre stava per uscire dal dormitorio per la sua prima ronda notturna.

"Aspetta, e chi è la ragazza?" chiese Peter, che prima era stato troppo impegnato a mangiare una fragola al cioccolato – se l'era fatta rubando le fragole dalla cucina e immergendole nel nuovo tipo di cioccolato indurente inventato da Remus.

"A quanto pare, Alice Prewett." rispose il ragazzo, scuotendo piano la testa.

Non che Alice fosse antipatica – di sicuro era meno disgustosa di Emmeline Vance, per dirne una – ma era… Ecco, _pazza_ era la parola giusta. Aveva sempre idee folli, degne del peggior Malandrino, ed era eccessiva in un modo osceno. Ad esempio, aveva la mania di indossare un vestito diverso ogni giorno. E non erano mai vestiti normali: i ragazzi si ricordavano ancora della volta in cui era scesa a colazione in completo da funerale, con tanto di veletta nera; oppure quando aveva indossato un vestito da strega blu elettrico con decorazioni a fulmini che correvano qua e là per la stoffa – Silente in persona si era complimentato con lei, quella volta –; e ancora, una volta era arrivata in classe addirittura in pigiama – giallo a paperelle – perché "i vestiti che ho ordinato per questa settimana non sono ancora arrivati". Stranamente, a lei come a Sirius, nessuno ricordava mai che serviva la divisa, a scuola.

James gli batté una mano sulla spalla. Lui, meglio di tutti, essendo l'ossessione di Alice da circa due anni a quella parte, poteva comprendere il grado di tortura a cui l'amico sarebbe stato sottoposto durante la serata. Strano che, nonostante tutto, si ostinasse a non capire che lui era l'"Alice" di Lily. Remus, una volta, gliel'aveva pure detto.

"Mio caro Frank dragone, dispiega le tue ali e affronta la tempesta."

"Siamo tutti con te, Drake."

Gli altri due annuirono, mentre tornavano a sedersi sul letto.

Frank era conosciuto come "il grande dragone" o più semplicemente "Drake" per il nome che, anni prima, aveva dato al suo pene. Non si sa come, la cosa aveva fatto il giro della scuola, tanto che la gente ormai sapeva il suo nome solo di riflesso e solo dopo quello di "Drake". Si erano create leggende, attorno alle sue prestazioni sessuali, anche se in realtà nessuno sapeva bene se, quando e con chi Frank avesse davvero consumato. E come fosse stato il tutto.*

Paciock, comunque, sospirò e ringraziò gli amici con un cenno del capo, prima di uscire e di dirigersi verso le tre ore di pattugliamento-tortura.

Alice lo aspettava davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa, indossando delle ballerine color argento brillante, un top arcobaleno e dei pantaloni grigi sformati che sembravano di una tuta, se non del pigiama stesso.

"Mh, buonasera…" la salutò, dato che era una persona educata.

"Salve, Paciock!" rispose lei, allegra.

Dopo che le ragazze l'avevano appoggiata nella sua idea, quella sera, nulla poteva scalfire il suo buonumore.

"Iniziamo la ronda?" chiese, uscendo dalla Sala Comune.

Frank, seguendola, notò che i pantaloni avevano un buco sulla gamba destra. Lo ignorò.

"Sì, iniziamo." rispose, sconsolato, apprestandosi a seguire la ragazza che, animata da una strana energia, aveva iniziato a saltellare.

Sarebbero state tre ore moooooolto lunghe.

* * *

***Nda: è una cosa successa veramente ad un mio amico XD non potevo non usarla, e non potevo non associarla a Frank… XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cercavo ispirazione per il capitolo – che serve a presentare James, ma introduce anche un aspetto interessante di Hogwarts, se così si può dire – e mi sono ricordata che nella lettera a Sirius Lily accennava ad un gatto. I Potter avevano un gatto? Quando i Potter hanno comprato un gatto? Beh, così è nato Ganzo u.u un nome una promessa u.u**

**Per il resto, non ho molto altro da dire. Sempre capitoli introduttivi sono, ma sono anche necessari. Insomma, non posso far fare delle cose a delle persone senza aver dato la mia versione di loro, no? XD**

**Prima o poi, comunque, tutto verrà a galla… Gli intrecci si scopriranno e ogni cosa avrà un senso u.u**

**Ringrazio chi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi recensisce =)**

**Buona lettura! =)**

**PS= è nata una setta. Una setta segreta. Se per caso leggete anche la versione "seria" della storia, ovvero "Soldier" di Risa… O anche se vi limitate solo a questa… Aggiungetemi su facebook u.u e contattatemi, yay u.u**

**Ecco perché James Potter è il re – e non odia i babbani**

James aspettò che Frank uscisse, per poi rovistare nel suo baule mezzo sfatto cercando il mantello dell'invisibilità e la mappa del malandrino.

Con il dragone come caposcuola non si poteva stare tranquilli… Lui era eccessivamente rigido "in servizio", questo lo sapeva bene. Fortuna che aveva quei due tesori, che l'avrebbero aiutato a condurre i suoi affari nonostante tutto.

"Forza, Ganzo, andiamo." disse, e un grosso gatto arancione – ma con una macchia nera su un occhio – sbucò da sotto al letto e si mise accanto al padrone.

James aveva comprato quell'incrocio con uno Kneazle l'estate del suo terzo anno ad Hogwarts, quando si era messo in affari seriamente. L'aveva addestrato personalmente durante tutta la durata delle vacanze; gli aveva comprato un collare apposta per poterlo richiamare ogni qualvolta volesse, anche se si trovavano dai lati opposti del castello; gli aveva insegnato a trattare con rispetto i suoi amici e Lily. Ganzo, questo il nome del gatto, si era rivelato un arma potente e micidiale, che gli aveva spianato la strada nel castello ed era stato determinante per farlo eleggere l'allibratore clandestino ufficiale di Hogwarts.

Era tutto iniziato come un gioco, anni e anni addietro. Suo padre l'aveva portato con sé in una bisca babbana clandestina, dove si era divertito da morire… Almeno finché non aveva rischiato di soffocare con una nocciolina, che gli si era incastrata in gola. Allora un uomo corpulento, vedendolo in difficoltà, l'aveva salvato da morte certa riuscendo a fargliela sputare. Da quel giorno, James Potter aveva iniziato ad amare i babbani – in onore di quello che gli aveva salvato la vita – e il mondo delle scommesse.

Aveva imparato la maggior parte dei giochi di carte o simili – poker, bingo – e si era persino inventato sport alternativi sui quali scommettere – invece della corsa dei cavalli, la corsa degli Snasi, attirati dall'oro a fine percorso –; poi aveva lanciato la "moda" ad Hogwarts. La sua idea aveva avuto così successo che molti studenti di altre case, soprattutto più grandi, si erano reinventati allibratori, causandogli non pochi problemi relativi alla concorrenza. Così aveva comprato Ganzo, l'aveva addestrato ed era partito il progetto della mappa del malandrino, che aveva terminato con gli altri per le vacanze di Natale del suo terzo anno. La mappa era utile anche per altre cose – come ad esempio essere di supporto per riuscire a uscire con Remus durante le notti di luna piena – ma il suo primo scopo era stato quello: permettere a James di stanare i suoi avversari e mandare Ganzo all'attacco. Per tutto il secondo quadrimestre del suo terzo anno, James non aveva fatto altro che scatenare il suo fidato gatto, che era in grado di sconvolgere intere partite di carte, rovesciare i numeri del Bingo, ferire i molti allibratori e relativi clienti. Era stato un anno di panico, per il mondo illegale e sommerso di Hogwarts. Poi il messaggio era passato, gli scommettitori aveva iniziato a cercare sempre e solo lui e gli altri allibratori erano rimasti disoccupati, a leccarsi le ferite in un angolo con il terrore verso quel gatto rosso che sembrava avere una benda da pirata sull'occhio.

James Potter era diventato il re di Hogwarts, di ogni sua attività legale. Ogni cosa veniva organizzata sotto la sua direttiva; lui teneva i conti delle varie puntate e riscuoteva la sua bella percentuale.

Quella sera era in programma un torneo di poker nella Stanza delle Necessità. Quella era l'unica stanza che non compariva sulla mappa perché, in caso di furto o smarrimento della stessa, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto scoprire il luogo segreto in cui si riunivano i giocatori della scuola. Per accedere serviva una parole d'ordine e, se era la prima volta, si doveva essere raccomandati da un "amico" già nel giro. Ogni singola persona era catalogata e classificata in base all'affidabilità – questo paga le scommesse; questo si arrabbia se perde; questo ha portato decine di nuovi entranti entusiasti; questo ha rischiato di farci beccare facendo entrare una persona non sicura.

"Aspettami, James!" gli urlò Peter dal bagno. Il ragazzo sbuffò, battendo nervosamente un piede per terra.

"Se non sei fuori in cinque minuti ti lascio a vagare senza mantello sperando che Frank ti becchi!" esclamò.

"Non ci provare." gli disse Peter, uscendo dal bagno in mutande e mettendosi un mantello nero con relativo cappuccio, che serviva a coprirgli i capelli. Si mise anche una maschera nera a coronare il tutto: così, nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo.

Peter era fondamentale, dato che era il buttafuori e smistava la gente all'entrata. Ogni tanto, se era impossibilitato, lo sostituivano Remus o Sirius – questo, però, in genere era sempre occupato con una ragazza.

I due amici salutarono Remus – che era l'unico rimasto in dormitorio – e si strinsero sotto il mantello, uscendo con il gatto alle calcagna. Era importante che entrambi andassero in giro così, anche se erano scomodi, perché una volta Peter aveva avuto la brillante idea di raggiungere James da topo ed era quasi stato mangiato da mrs. Purr. A questo proposito, solo Ganzo era in grado di tenerla a bada. Il gatto, infatti, era un vero a proprio maschio Alfa, che aveva il potere di far svenire tutte le feline – e in alcuni casi anche i felini – nel raggio di trecento metri. In tutti quegli anni di fidato servizio, aveva fatto dare alla luce talmente tante cucciolate che i padroni delle gatte avevano dovuto farle sterilizzare in massa – e i Malandrini scherzavano dicendo che si trattava della versione "gattile" di Felpato. Ganzo era la loro arma di riserva contro la malefica gatta del guardiano – oltre che supervisore delle varie serate, perché se scoppiavano risse era addestrato ad intervenire velocemente – per questo James e gli altri se ne avvalevano quando dovevano uscire e combinare qualcosa di losco.

Arrivarono alla Stanza delle Necessità senza incappare in alcun intoppo, poi James diede a Peter il mantello e la mappa ed entrò. Il luogo era simile in tutto e per tutto ad un casinò-bar: c'erano le slot machine dove i giocatori solitari tentavano la fortuna; c'erano i tavoli dove i gruppi di persone si sfidavano a poker o ad altro; c'erano anche le postazioni per la roulotte e per il bingo e, ciliegina sulla torta, c'era anche un lato bar, dove i Tassorosso del settimo anno facevano i baristi – e le cameriere – in cambio di una lauta paga.

"Oh, è arrivato il re! Tesoro, vuoi della Burrobirra?" gli disse Lancelot, il fratello gemello di Marlene McKinnon, appena lo vide entrare.

James annuì e si sedette al solito tavolo, che era in posizione strategica, così che riuscisse a dominare con lo sguardo l'intera sala. Ganzo si accomodò sulle sue gambe, mentre il ragazzo di Tassorosso gli portava quanto richiesto. James beveva sempre e solo Burrobirra durante quelle serate, sebbene ci fossero anche un sacco di bevande alcoliche, perché doveva restare lucido e vigilare.

"Tesoro, lo sai? La tua camicia è fa-vo-lo-sa." gli disse Lancelot, sedendosi accanto a lui e attendendo che le prime persone si facessero vive. Mancavano ancora cinque minuti all'apertura ufficiale, ma, ovviamente, il "personale" era già lì ad attendere i clienti.

James lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco al ragazzo, cercando di mascherare il suo disagio. Lancelot era gay dichiarato sin dal quinto anno… E sin dal quinto anno non aveva fatto altro che riempirlo di attenzioni. James non poteva fare a meno di lui, dato che aveva uno spirito organizzativo invidiabile ed era lui a portare avanti la baracca, controllando i dipendenti, ma a volte lo trovava seccante, come in quel momento. Non ricambiava assolutamente i suoi sentimenti, Lancelot lo sapeva, eppure sembrava non darsi mai per vinto.

Finalmente, la gente iniziò ad arrivare, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo a James. Si mise ad accarezzare distrattamente Ganzo con una mano, mentre finiva la Burrobirra e pensava al solo oggetto dei suoi desideri… Lily Evans. Era partito tutto al primo anno, con una scommessa contro se stesso, e poi si era trovato invischiato nel suo stesso gioco. Lei aveva iniziato a piacergli seriamente, ma non ricambiava il suo interesse; anzi, ogni volta che lo vedeva urlava e non c'era verso di farla smettere, se non con Peter e quei miracolosi assorbenti.

James sbatté il boccale ormai vuoto sul tavolo.

"Ganzo." disse, e il gatto alzò le orecchie "Quest'anno sarà diverso, vedrai. Quest'anno la farò cadere ai miei piedi, scommetto tutti i guadagni della serata."

Per tutta risposta, Ganzo iniziò a fare le fusa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beh, torno anche con questa storia u.u**

**Credo che, dopo questo capitolo, le presentazioni saranno finite del tutto o.O o meglio, so che mancano altri personaggi… Ma ci sarà spazio all'azione u.u direi che i principali sono stati presentati – ne manca solo uno, che però necessita di un effetto sorpresa u.u MWAHWAHWAHWAH u.u**

**Beh, ho detto tutto, no? =)**

**E allora, vi lascio in compagnia delle Serpi u.u**

**Ringrazio chi mi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi recensisce =)**

**Buona lettura! =)**

* * *

**Le serpi**

Nella sala comune di Serpeverde erano rimasti in pochi: Mulciber a Avery, intenti a discutere di Quidditch – essendo loro i battitori della squadra –; Severus Piton e Regulus Black, che stavano giocando una partita a scacchi magici; Jimmy Gibbon, un compagno di Regulus, che accarezzava con amore Gorgo, il suo rospo.

"Oggi è serata poker da Potter, vero?" chiese Mulciber, agguantando l'edizione serale della Gazzetta del Profeta e mettendosi gli occhiali per iniziare a leggerla. Aveva appena avuto un'accesa discussione con Avery a proposito dei falli di una partita giocata l'estate scorsa dalle Holiday Harpies, una sana lettura era quello che ci voleva per rilassarsi.

"Pare di sì." rispose Jimmy, che aveva iniziato a limonare pesantemente con il rospo. Avery distolse lo sguardo, schifato, e vide che Severus si stava agitando sulla sedia.

"Reg, ti conviene vincere subito. Il nostro Sev ha un appuntamento con il bagno… Sbaglio?" disse, fra le risatine generali degli altri.

Severus tentò di fulminarlo con lo sguardo, mentre Regulus rovesciava la scacchiera dicendo "Patta!" e metteva una mano nelle tasche, alla ricerca di qualcosa. Poco dopo tirò fuori un preservativo, che mise nelle mani di un Severus decisamente contrariato.

"Prima o poi prova anche con una vera, no?"

Lui lo fulminò con lo sguardo, per poi alzarsi e fiondarsi nei dormitori, con il pensiero fisso sulla seduta masturbatoria che lo aspettava. Si era persino fatto fare uno di quei quadri al cioccolato dell'artista misterioso che girava per la scuola… Dopo tante esitazioni, aveva rintracciato il mediatore – che si copriva sempre il volto con un cappuccio nero e si camuffava la voce – e aveva contrattato, per poi ritrovarsi una copia di Lily nuda a gambe aperte. I capelli erano stati fatti con del cioccolato al peperoncino e avevano una perfetta sfumatura rosseggiante.

Mente Severus si chiudeva in bagno e dava sfogo alla sua passione segreta – non poi così segreta, dato che gli era valsa il soprannome di "segaman" o "pippaman" da parte dei compagni –, gli altri continuavano ad annoiarsi in sala comune.

"Io vado." disse ad un certo punto Regulus, appuntandosi meglio la spilla da Prefetto.

"Perfetto, copri di nuovo il mio turno?" chiese Mulciber, che era stato nominato Caposcuola ma che non ci teneva proprio alle ronde "O devi vedere Marlene?"

"Farò entrambe le cose." rispose lui, nervosamente, per poi uscire.

"Che palle." borbottò Avery, accendendosi una canna "Ma si può sapere perché le ragazze vanno sempre a letto così presto? Non c'è niente da fare…"

"Ehi, quella chi te l'ha data?" chiese Jimmy, staccandosi da Gorgo con uno strano suono viscido.

"Lancelot McKinnon."

"Sei diventato frocio, per caso?" lo prese in giro Mulciber. Avery gli diede uno scappellotto.

"Coglione. Lo sai che i Tassi sono fattoni: hanno la roba migliore."

"Lancelot…" mormorò Jimmy, osservando incantato il soffitto, mentre il rospo gracidava sonoramente. Mulcibert e Avery decisero bene di non commentare i gusti e la vita sessuale del ragazzo.

* * *

Nel frattempo, Regulus si stava dirigendo al settimo piano. Una volta arrivato di fronte alla porta della Stanza delle Necessità fece un cenno al guardiano, che gli rispose affermativamente.

Regulus iniziò quindi ad allestire il suo banchetto, con un semplice colpo di bacchetta. Dal nulla apparvero un tavolino sgangherato e uno sgabello; ben presto il tavolo si riempì di preservativi, pillole e altri metodi contraccettivi, con accanto dei simpatici volantini sul sesso sicuro. Con un ultimo tocco di bacchetta, uno stendardo con scritto "Peace and love" e il relativo simbolo andarono a coprire il davanti del tavolo.

Regulus era un pacifista convinto, un hippy che si giustificava con i compagni Serpeverde con "Per scopare vanno bene pure la Sanguesporco, basta che non restino incinta, no?" ma che, segretamente, era innamorato della vita e dell'amore, in qualsiasi forma si presentasse. Era per questo che non aveva esitato ad accettare la corte di Marlene, facendo di lei la sua ragazza ufficiale: era una Purosangue, perciò avrebbe incontrato l'approvazione della famiglia; era bella, cosa che non guastava mai; e lui aveva deciso di votare il suo cuore a quella ragazza.

L'unica pecca nel loro rapporto era che lei sosteneva di essere contraria in tutto e per tutto alla sua aspirazione di diventare un Mangiamorte. Come darle torto? Regulus, però, non aveva avuto cuore di dirle che la sola idea di uccidere anche solo una mosca lo terrorizzava. In effetti, i suoi compagni lo consideravano un po' strano, ma la cosa finiva lì. Nessuno si era mai chiesto quali fossero i desideri profondi di Regulus, a partire dalla sua famiglia, che lo aveva designato come unico figlio Black degno di essere chiamato tale. Il ragazzo si era trovato quindi senza via d'uscita: il suo nome era già stato fatto a Voldemort, la sua persona già venduta… Per ora, dato che nessuno dei suoi compagni aveva ancora ricevuto il marchio, lui era sempre riuscito a tirarsi fuori dalle "azioni" – come lo scherzo che avevano fatto alla MacDonald durante il suo quarto anno – ma non sapeva come se la sarebbe cavata una volta finita la scuola. Tremava al solo pensiero di dover torturare qualcuno, anche se sapeva che gli sarebbe stato chiesto di farlo come prova per diventare un degno Mangiamorte, per ricevere il marchio. Preferiva non pensarci.

Così, mano a mano che l'elite fortunata di Potter arrivava per partecipare al torneo di poker, lui distribuiva gratis preservativi e volantini. Alle donne – rare, ma c'erano – distribuiva pillole e altri volantini.

Dopo che tutte le persone previste per la serata furono arrivate, il buttafuori gli fece un altro cenno. Regulus ripulì tutto con un gesto della bacchetta e si avviò verso la torre di Corvonero, per incontrare Marlene. Ultimamente la sua ragazza lo faceva impensierire.

"_Reg, non facciamo mai cose zozze." le aveva detto giusto l'altro giorno._

"_Come no?" aveva risposto lui, sorpreso, mentre interrompeva la scia di baci dal suo collo verso il seno "Facciamo sempre l'amore! Anche adesso, cosa credi che succederà?"_

_Lei aveva sbuffato._

"_Amore, amore… Voglio un po' di sano sesso violento! Qualcosa di insolito!" aveva risposto, per poi però non sollevare più nessuna obbiezione, mentre Regulus si dedicava al suo clitoride_

Era una cosa che non capiva. Lui era così buono! Tenero! Le ragazze non amavano le cose dolci? Da quando il mondo si era ribaltato?

Regulus si infilò nella solita aula vuota e attese, osservando l'orologio impaziente. Alle dieci e mezza in punto, Marlene entrò, lasciando scivolare a terra il pesante mantello della divisa e mostrandosi con addosso solo un corpetto mozzafiato, azzurro e bronzo come i colori della sua casa.

"Buonasera, amore… Mi farai divertire, stavolta?" chiese, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Lui, che aveva strabuzzato gli occhi vedendosela comparire davanti così, si aprì in un sorriso dolce e sincero.

"Sei bellissima." le disse, scostandole una ciocca bionda dalla fronte.

Lei sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

_Ecco perché adoro Remus, lui almeno usa il suo rasta con inventiva!_, si ritrovò a pensare, mentre Regulus, ignaro di tutto, aveva iniziato a baciarle delicatamente il collo, toccandola come se fosse fatta di un cristallo prezioso.

Per un momento, Marlene si sentì in colpa. Lei amava Regulus, in linea di massima lo trovava un ragazzo a modo ed estremamente adorabile, per quello aveva scelto di provarci con lui. Ma a letto era così dolce, così _mieloso_. Troppo.

Poi si ricordò che era anche la persona che predicava il sesso libero e protetto, così decise di infischiarsene alla grande. Fece l'_amore_ con lui, pensando al prossimo incontro altamente erotico che avrebbe avuto con Remus Lupin di lì a una settimana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Questa storia nasce per essere idiota, lo so, eppure a tratti mi rendo conto che ci sono dei ragionamenti pseudo-seri o.O l'ho notato nella prima parte, quella con Codaliscia… Mah u.u**

**Questo capitolo si chiude forse un po' sbrigativamente – anche se penso di approfondire meglio nel prossimo cosa è successo u.u – però mi piace, soprattutto per come inizia.**

**Finalmente un Peter utile che serve a qualcosa e che fa veramente parte dei Malandrini :3 (lo so, non dovrei dirmelo da sola XD)**

**Beh, io posto, sperando che non ci siano troppi errori ;)**

**Buona lettura, fatemi sapere! =D**

* * *

**Lo scherzo**

"Codaliscia, siamo tutti nelle tue mani."

"Sei sicuro di farcela?"

"Zitto, cagnaccio! Ce la _deve_ fare, sono anni che progettiamo lo scherzo!"

"Andiamo, calmatevi. Coda è un Malandrino serio e affidabile come tutti noi, no? Sono sicuro che ha capito l'importanza del suo compito."

James, Sirius e Remus si voltarono verso Peter, che era rimasto in piedi in mezzo al dormitorio senza dire niente.

"Piuttosto, James…" chiese infine, deglutendo "Sei sicuro che sia… Beh, ecco… _Sicuro_? Sai cosa intendo."

James gli si avvicinò e gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

"Ganzo è addestrato bene. Non ti torcerà nemmeno un capello… O farei meglio a dire pelo."

"C'è tutto, quindi?" chiese Sirius, torcendosi le mani.

Remus prese gli oggetti che si trovavano sul suo letto.

"Mokessino con incantesimo estensivo irriconoscibile: c'è. Mantello dell'invisibilità: c'è." così dicendo, lo spinse nel minuscolo borsellino "Fiale di pozioni: ci sono." infilò dentro anche le quattro minuscole fiale; due in più del necessario, per ogni evenienza.

I malandrini avevano lavorato sulla pozione per tutta l'estate, testandola su di loro e su Trina, l'Elfa Domestica dei Potter. Ora era sicura, senza alcun effetto collaterale, ed estremamente efficace.

Avevano aspettato un mese esatto di scuola prima di mettere in atto il loro folle piano, perché si erano messi a studiare gli orari e le abitudini dei vari studenti per assicurarsi la massima riuscita. Dopotutto, quello era il loro ultimo anno… Si doveva aprire in maniera spettacolare, in un modo che nessuno si sarebbe potuto dimenticare facilmente.

Remus fece avvicinare Ganzo e gli fissò il borsellino di Mokessino al collare, mettendogli dentro anche la Mappa Del Malandrino, per ogni evenienza.

Poi, ad un cenno di James, Peter, deglutendo un'ultima volta, si trasfigurò in un topo.

Ganzo abbassò la testa e aprì la bocca, consentendo al ragazzo di adagiarcisi dentro. Nella bocca del gatto faceva caldo e l'aria era molto umida, ma Peter cercò di sopportare. Sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo.

Ganzo richiuse la bocca, stando attento a non ferire Peter, e lasciando al contempo la coda penzolare fuori.

James aprì la porta dei dormitorio e seguì il gatto in Sala Comune, dove solo Frank e un pivello del primo anno erano presenti, data l'ora tarda – stavano finendo una partita di Sparaschiocco e sembravano entrambi molto concentrati –; infine aprì il buco del ritratto per far uscire il gatto.

Ganzo, seguendo alla lettera le indicazioni del suo padrone, si spinse sempre più in giù, fino ai sotterranei. Superò la Sala Comune dei Tassorosso e il quadro che faceva da ingresso delle cucine; poi svoltò a destra e scivolò, silenzioso, attraverso una porta socchiusa.

C'era un rumore infernale nella stanza, ma sarebbe stato d'aiuto.

"Chi è là?"

Un piccolo Elfo aprì a dismisura i suoi grandi occhi a palla.

"Via, Lob, è un gatto, tu vede no?"

Ganzo li fissò per qualche secondo, poi scivolò dietro le due enormi cisterne.

"E che fa un gatto qua, eh?"

"Hai visto che aveva un topo in bocca, no? Vorrà mangiarlo."

"Ma qua?"

"Non sta a noi vedere cosa fa gli animali, Lob."

Appena fu in un punto abbastanza nascosto, Ganzo aprì la bocca e fece scivolare fuori Peter. Il ragazzo cercò di scrollarsi un po' la saliva di gatto di dosso – ma la sua forma da topo non faceva lo stesso effetto che avrebbe fatto Sirius, in quel frangente – e, poi, si ritrasfigurò.

Il bello della trasfigurazione in Animagus era che i vestiti erano naturalmente compresi in essa. Peter si ritrovò quindi vestito di tutto punto e, cosa più importante, con la bacchetta esattamente dove l'aveva lasciata, ovvero in tasca.

Con un po' di difficoltà, perché l'angolo in cui era rintanato era stretto dalle cisterne, riuscì ad aprire il borsello di Mokessino e ad estrarne il mantello dell'invisibilità e due delle fiale. Una volta indossato il mantello, si sentì un po' più sicuro e si allontanò un po' dall'angolo, raddrizzandosi meglio. Ganzo era seduto a terra e non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.

Ora veniva la parte difficile.

Le due cisterne erano quelle adibite alla raccolta e alla depurazione dell'acqua del lago, che era utilizzata dagli Elfi per cucinare. Ma, cosa più importante, era anche la sola acqua che gli Elfi fossero autorizzati a _bere_.

Peter sussurrò un _Muffilato_ all'indirizzo dei due Elfi di guardia, per sicurezza. Ora il rimbombo delle cisterne avrebbe coperto qualsiasi altro suono, per loro.

Codaliscia si mise le fiale in tasca e prese la bacchetta fra i denti, poi, un po' scomodo per via del mantello, iniziò a salire sulle cisterne, utilizzando la piccola scaletta a misura di Elfo di cui erano provviste, di modo che questi potessero effettuare dei controlli periodici. Salì incespicando in più punti, ma non uno sbuffo uscì dalla sua bocca. Era a metà fra il terrorizzato – se l'avessero scoperto sarebbe stata la fine, per lui – e l'euforico – perché il suo animo da Malandrino si risvegliava sempre, in quelle circostanze.

Era forse la prima volta che andava in missione da solo: in genere i Malandrini agivano in branco per gli scherzi organizzati con così ampio preavviso. Le scaramucce solite potevano anche essere partorite e messe in atto da un solo Malandrino, ma per una cosa come quella… C'era stato molto lavoro e molta pianificazione. Peter, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, sebbene non si sentisse all'altezza degli altri tre Malandrini, aveva avuto la sensazione di appartenere davvero a quel _gruppo_ di amici. Loro avevano messo nelle sue piccole e grasse mani da topo la riuscita dello scherzo più epico e spettacolare che Hogwarts avrebbe avuto l'onore di vedere. L'ultimo, quello con cui avrebbero fatto iniziare il loro ultimo anno con il botto.

Peter riuscì ad arrivare in cima alla prima cisterna e si ingegnò per rimanere in equilibrio tenendosi con una sola mano. Prese la bacchetta con l'altra e, con un semplice incantesimo non verbale, aprì il coperchio che la teneva sigillata. Rimise la bacchetta in bocca e prese la fiala dai pantaloni, riuscendo in qualche modo a stapparla e a versarne il contenuto nella cisterna.

Ripeté l'operazione anche con l'altra, poi, sentendosi molto più leggero, ridiscese e si rimise nell'angolino, togliendosi il mantello e rimettendo nel borsellino di Mokessino il tutto. Come ultima cosa annullò l'incantesimo Muffilato sugli Elfi, rimise la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni e si trasformò di nuovo in topo.

Ganzo aprì la bocca e lui rientrò, stavolta avendo un po' più di fiducia nel gatto. James lo aveva addestrato proprio bene: anche lui aveva l'anima di un Malandrino.

"Ecco, vedi? Lo hai disturbato con i tuoi lamenti e adesso se ne va, Lob. Sei insensibile."

L'altro Elfo borbottò un "Meglio così.", ma Ganzo, ormai, era già lontano.

Avevano finito prima del previsto, quindi dovettero aspettare cinque minuti buoni prima che James, all'orario concordato, aprisse di nuovo la Sala Comune. Appena Ganzo entrò e la Signora Grassa si richiuse, Peter riprese il suo aspetto.

"Puah, non ti consiglio un'esperienza simile. Stare nella bocca di un felino non è per niente confortevole, senza contare che è il mio nemico naturale, quando sono sottoforma di topo."

"Allora, com'è andata?!" chiese James, prendendo l'amico sottobraccio e dirigendosi nel dormitorio con lui.

"Ho fatto tutto."

"Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Codaliscia."

* * *

Il giorno seguente sembrava essere un martedì qualunque.

I malandrini scesero a colazione in gruppo, come al solito, e come al solito James importunò la Evans, e Peter fu costretto ad intervenire mentre Remus scuoteva la testa e Sirius… Beh, il fatto che Sirius guardasse verso il tavolo degli insegnanti e sospirasse, in effetti, era un po' fuori norma. Ma ormai era quasi due settimane che andava avanti.

"Ehi, amico." gli disse Remus, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Prima o poi mi dirai cosa succede?"

"… È così sexy… Così insospettabile… E proprio per questo ancora più sexy… Mmmmh, ha il sapore di una fragola…"

Remus rimase sconcertato per un attimo, poi scosse, di nuovo, la testa.

"Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei innamorato…"

"Forse, Luanostorta. Forse. Ma è l'unica donna che non avrò mai."

Sirius, infatti, aveva provato ad avvicinare di nuovo Minerva. La donna, nei primi tempi, lo evitava come la peste, ma poi… Ma poi gli aveva parlato, assicurandosi che nessuno sentisse. Il suo cipiglio era severo e, da lontano, sembrava davvero che i due non fossero altro che una professoressa scocciata e uno studente un po' sfrontato.

"Stammi bene a sentire, Black." aveva esordito lei "Non succederà più ciò che è successo quel giorno. Ho promesso a me stessa, anni fa, che non sarei mai stata due volta con lo stesso studente. Questo sia per salvaguardare loro, che per salvaguardare me stessa. La mia si può forse definire una malattia; in ogni caso cerco l'appagamento sessuale senza nessun coinvolgimento emotivo. Non le darò modo di approfondire questo… Malsano attaccamento… Che sta dimostrando nei miei confronti. E, ora, considero il discorso chiuso per sempre."

Da quel giorno, Sirius alternava momenti di profondo sconforto a momenti di rimbecillimento totale, come quello che stava avendo ora.

Remus stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma James lo interruppe.

"Allora, Lunastorta… A che ora?"

Il ragazzo prese dei fogli dalla cartella e controllò la mappa degli orari che aveva pianificato nella settimana precedente.

"Noi adesso abbiamo due ore buche, dopo colazione, in cui fare quello che si deve con gli Elfi." rispose, sottovoce "Poi l'azione vera e propria deve avvenire alle… Tre di pomeriggio. In quell'orario, come già verificato, solo quattro studenti di Corvonero, uno di Serpeverde, due di Tassorosso e due di Grifondoro non saranno in classe. Ho controllato i tavoli, inoltre, e nessuno sembra assente o malato. E gli studenti che non saranno a lezione saranno in biblioteca, per l'assurdo compito che Lumacorno ha rifilato a tutte le classi due giorni fa. Ho sentito Lancelot che se ne lamentava giusto ieri e stamattina Marlene mi ha confermato che una sua compagna più piccola e le altre di Corvonero assenti si troveranno lì a studiare, dato che prima hanno lezione."

"Perfetto, perfetto." rispose James.

Appena un posto più in là, Peter stava ancora tamponando il viso di Lily con un assorbente.

"Andiamo, Lils! Non vedi la tua fortuna!" stava dicendo Alice, sbattendo le posate sul piatto per sottolineare il concetto.

"NON-CHIAMARMI-LILS." rispose lei, di nuovo arrabbiata. Non sopportava più quel nomignolo e le altre lo sapevano.

Mary scuoteva il capo piano, mangiano il toast alla marmellata che aveva in mano, mentre Emmeline sembrava tutta persa nella contemplazione di una caccola uscita dal suo naso.

Remus fece un cenno a Peter e agli altri, per richiamarli al loro compito. I Malandrini si alzarono dal tavolo assieme alle ragazze, ma, mentre loro si dirigevano ad Antiche Rune, i quattro salutarono tutti con affetto fingendo di tornare in Sala Comune, per poi prendere un passaggio segreto e, aiutati dalla Mappa del Malandrino, scendere nelle cucine.

Gli Elfi sembravano del tutto normali, ma i malandrini sapevano che la pozione aveva fatto effetto. Un semplice gesto della bacchetta di James li fece fermare da qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. Avevano gli occhi vacui e persi, ma la pozione non era pensata per far loro del male e il suo effetto si sarebbe esaurito nel giro di una giornata al massimo.

"Adesso." esordì James "Statemi bene a sentire. Mettetevi allineati su quattro file, forza. Fra poco sarà tutto finito."

La pozione con cui li avevano drogati, del tutto innocua per un essere umano, aveva la funzione di confonderli e obliviarli, dopo avergli fatto fare quello che volevano. Il loro compito era essenzialmente quello di accentuare il loro servilismo verso chi aveva prodotto la pozione, ma che non avrebbe fatto ricondurre né a loro né ai pozionisti i loro gesti.

I Malandrini non pensavano di star facendo nulla di male. Dopotutto, non avevano intenzione di ferirli… Solo di fare uno scherzo epico. Gli Elfi erano il mezzo, non l'obiettivo.

"Remus, le pergamene con le coppie."

Avevano assegnato ad ogni Elfo una persona, insegnante o studente che fosse.

Remus distribuì le pergamene e ognuno di loro si mise in testa ad una fila di Elfi. Diedero loro l'ordine e, dopo un'ora abbondante, una volta che ebbero finito, James mosse la bacchetta per l'ultima volta, facendo tornare gli Elfi normali, che, senza ricordare nulla, si rimisero a pulire gli avanzi della colazione, come se non fosse passato neanche un secondo.

I malandrini uscirono dalle cucine esausti, ma molto più leggeri ed emozionati del previsto. Tornarono nella Sala Comune badando a non farsi vedere da nessuno – la Mappa del Malandrino era utilissima, in certi casi – e aspettarono lì le ragazze, fingendo di fare i compiti.

Dopo un pranzo estremamente vivace, i malandrini si recarono a Trasfigurazione con un'agitazione e un'aspettativa crescente, che si traducevano in spintoni e coppini e altre idiozie simili.

"Ma quelli non stanno mai fermi?" chiese Emmeline, profondamente scocciata. La sera prima aveva cercato di avvicinare Sirius, ma lui non si era neanche accorto della sua presenza. Aveva scoperto che si era congedato da tutte le sue amanti senza nessuna spiegazione e si era sentita seccata e oltraggiata. Possibile che dovesse mettere la testa a posto proprio quando _lei_ aveva deciso di farselo? Ma, ovviamente, non si sarebbe data per vinta.

Mary scrollò le spalle e continuò a parlare con Lily, per tenerla concentrata su di sé e non farle notare James. Una tempia che pulsava sulla testa della ragazza, però, le fece capire di non esserci riuscita poi così bene. Beh, almeno non si stavano scannando.

Alice, invece, tutta contenta, trotterellava dietro a James, spostandosi la nappina che le pendeva davanti agli occhi. Quel giorno, infatti, indossava un cappello color giallo acceso con diverse nappine pendenti.

Avevano Trasfigurazione con i Corvonero. I malandrini si sedettero in ultima fila, come loro consuetudine, mentre le ragazze si misero più avanti. Solo Alice sembrava indecisa, ma alla fine si risolse nel stare accanto a Lily ma girarsi ogni due secondi per lanciare occhiate ardenti a James.

Frank, che si era accomodato vicino a James, ridacchiò sonoramente.

"Potter, quando ti risolverai a vedere la realtà e a metterti con Alice, lasciando perdere Lily?"

"Cosa?! Amico, sei pazzo?! La Evans è tutta la mia vita…"

Sirius, che stava ascoltando la conversazione fra i due, si riscosse sentendo una zaffata di… Ma non poteva essere, erano troppo lontani…

Girò la testa ed incontrò lo sguardo enorme e un po' pazzo di Sibilla Cooman. Ma da quando Sibille Cooman profumava di fragoline di bosco?

La ragazza gli lanciò un sorriso timido, o quello che doveva essere tale e che sembrava più una smorfia, poi si girò e si sedette proprio di fronte a lui, accanto a Dorcas e a Marlene.

In quel momento entrò la professoressa McGranitt. Sirius sentì una musica in lontananza, come un coro d'angeli, mentre la professoressa si metteva in linea d'aria in modo che la Cooman le coprisse la parte inferiore del corpo. Una luce scese dal cielo e illuminò la via di Sirius. Il profumo di fragole l'avvolse e lui si abbandonò alla rivelazione celestiale che gli diede la soluzione di tutte le sue pene.

Ma, adesso, non c'era tempo… Ad averlo intuito durante la mattinata, avrebbe cambiato alcune cose… Ma ormai era tardi…

Pazienza. L'avrebbe fatto dopo.

Remus si stava concentrando invece sulla lezione, masticando nervosamente la punta del suo rasta. Peter teneva in mano il rospo che avrebbero dovuto tramutare in un gatto e, di tanto in tanto, si asciugava il sudore con la manica della veste. Sembrava il più agitato di tutti, forse perché temeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto e che li avrebbero, infine, scoperti. E sarebbe saltato fuori che era stato proprio _lui_ a mettere la pozione nelle cisterne, di questo era sicuro.

Mancavano pochi minuti alle tre e, improvvisamente, anche gli altri malandrini si fecero tesi. Si sforzarono tutti di seguire le spiegazioni della professoressa, ma fu proprio la posa rigida e l'assenza di chiacchiere a convincer Frank che qualcosa non andava.

Stava giusto per picchiare nel fianco James, per domandargli cosa non andasse, quando accadde.

Un piccolo 'poff' attutito fece girare metà classe, ma nessuno vide niente, e neppure ce ne fu il tempo.

Ogni Elfo, resosi invisibile, afferrò la vittima designata e, con un altro breve 'poff', la smaterializzò altrove.

E fu il panico.

Severus Piton si ritrovò chiuso in un armadio dimenticato in un'aula vuota del quinto piano.

Mulciber fece appena in tempo ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa – un ramo, scoprì poi – prima di cadere dalla cima di un abete secolare e finire spiaccicato a terra.

Avery si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Sibilla in un'aula vuota sperduta da qualche parte vicino alla Torre di Astronomia.

Marlene apparve con Remus in quella che sembrava essere una soffitta. Ovviamente, entrambi, dopo il primo sconcerto iniziale di lei, approfittarono della situazione.

Frank si ritrovò appeso al lampadario dell'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, assieme ad un altro studente Grifondoro del primo anno.

Sirius aveva scelto il tetto come meta turistica, così si risolse per sdraiarsi e osservare il cielo, pensando all'illuminazione che aveva avuto a inizio lezione.

James, ovviamente, trovò il modo di essere rinchiuso con la Evans in uno sgabuzzino, chiuso dall'esterno. Forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché le sue urla compromisero buona parte del suo udito, fino ad allora perfetto.

Alice si ritrovò in braccio ad una stupefatta McGranitt, che era seduta sul ciglio della Torre di Astronomia senza alcuna idea su come potesse esserci arrivata.

Peter finì nel retro dell'ufficio di gazza con Gibbon e iniziò ad esplorare la zona – che conosceva molto bene – con uno strano sorriso diabolico dipinto sulla faccia.

Una povera ragazza di Tassorosso era andata in bagno e si ritrovò nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde con gonna e mutande ancora abbassate, mentre un perplesso Lancelot la osservava con stupore misto a disgusto.

Tutti gli studenti e tutti i professori, preside compreso, vennero smaterializzati da un luogo all'altro di Hogwarts senza avere la minima idea di come ciò fosse stato possibile.

Per ripristinare l'ordine occorsero due giorni interi – l'ultimo studente ad essere trovato fu Regulus, che piangeva in uno sgabuzzino buio e dimenticato all'ultimo piano dei sotterranei – e nessuno, mai, riuscì a risalire ai colpevoli. Gli Elfi, che potevano essere stati i soli responsabili della smaterializzazione di massa, vennero interrogati ma giurarono di non saperne niente, o meglio, di non ricordarsi nulla di ciò che era successo.

Alla fine, fu davvero lo scherzo più epico a cui Hogwarts abbia mai assistito.


End file.
